


Synesthetic

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [3]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Adrian and Samantha drive back from the meeting with Adam Vega and get to know each other better through their music tastes.





	Synesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the moment before Adrian goes to Adam Vega’s house to buy his vote. I’m not an Adrian stan, but he got me when he said he’s a David Bowie fan and I love a man with good music taste. It’s been a while since the last time I posted a fic and I’m happy to come back on a Thursday. [All characters are owned by Pixelberry studios]

On the way back from the meeting with Adam Vega, Samantha rests her head against the window of Adrian’s car. With his eyes entirely focused on the road, the car is filled with silence. She fidgets for a moment, then plays with ends of her hair trying to think about something else except being anxious about meeting powerful vampire clan leaders who had to be bribed so Lily could have a chance to be alive. To get her mind off things, she turns the radio on and an upbeat Latin pop song starts pumping in the car stereo speakers. Adrian cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, right. You probably prefer classical?”

“Why? Because I’m two hundred years old? Awfully presumptuous of you, Samantha,” he says dryly.

She blushes, “No, I… I just thought… I mean…”

He chuckles. “I’m joking. I do like what you call ‘classical’… But I also enjoy modern music, I always have. I was actually quite good friends with David Bowie, you know.”

“You do know Bowie isn’t exactly modern, right?”

“That’s a relative term and he released his last album just two years ago,” he smirks.

“Okay. Wait… was Bowie a vampire?”

“No, but I remain unconvinced he was entirely human,” he gave her a skeptical look.

“Heh…but at least your alien friend used to listen to some of nowadays music artists,” she giggles.

“I highly doubt he liked one of these Selena Gomez’s songs,“ he crinkled his nose, "but he introduced me to Lorde.”

“Have you actually met Lorde?” her eyes go wide. He nods smiling. “How often do you go out to parties with famous people? Is it always just business? I mean, you were friends with Bowie and he was a wild guy back in the day. Do you like to attend all these extravagant parties?”

"Are you always this curious?” he questioned, smirking slyly in an attempt to intimidate her and make her stop asking so much about him. The more she knows about him, the more complicated their boss/employee relationship can get.

"Only when I’m eager to know more,” she says. His plan to intimidate her backfired, she’s getting more audacious. He shouldn’t indulge her answering, yet he finds himself trying to satisfy her curiosity.

“I go out a lot, but it’s usually business. People don’t want to talk about business during formal meetings and it’s actually easier to find potential partnerships at eccentric parties than anywhere else. I’ve been introduced to many celebrities, but I just keep in touch with the ones I work with. And no, I’d prefer to stay at home or go to a rock concert in a small venue or have a drink in a low key jazz and blues club.”

“Rock, jazz and blues fan, huh? Do you mind if I listen to one of my favorite rock songs?”

“By all means,“ he replies. He can’t deny he wants to know more about her and her music taste is a good start. She connects her phone with Adrian’s car audio system and scrolls on her phone screen looking for a song. She smiles slyly and presses play. A low enticing rock beat comes out of the car speakers. From the corner of the eye, he watches her moving her upper body to the rhythm of the music as she begins to lip-sync the song.

[ _“I had no idea that you’re in deep / I dreamt about you near me / every night this week / How many secrets can you keep?”_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbpOSxM0rNPM&t=YThmNDQ1MjZiOTI3MTAxYjg4NzhiNDk4MzRmMWU2YmMwYThiOWYyMCxVNmZlVW9NOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179667853112%2Fsynesthetic&m=1)

He tries to focus on the road again, but Samantha is giving him a hard time. He craves her more than she could ever imagine and succumbed to her needs in the night before by Turning Lily and when she wanted to cuddle. But right there, in his car, he could sense her eyes lusting him, her mauve plush lips whispering those suggestive lyrics about wanting someone so badly and wishing to be reciprocated. He is slowly losing willpower. 

Adrian makes a detour and stops at a secluded place by the Hudson River. He unbuckles his seat belt and pulls Samantha by her neck and waist into a searing kiss. She frees herself from the seatbelt and straddles Adrian, tugging his suit, earning a groan as a response from his lips. He lifts her skirt up as caresses her thighs and buttcheeks, revealing her black stockings. "Damnit, Samantha…” he says marveling at her delicate underwear.

“If you like the stockings, I’m sure you’ll love to see the whole set,” she purrs unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it aside, exposing the black organza bra with small embroideries. He hungrily kisses her cleavage, his teeth scraping her skin as he pulls down the sheer fabric. She gasps, her fingers twining in his hair while she moves her hips against him. He sucks one of her nipples, teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger. His free hand roams up her thigh, pushes her panties aside and caresses the pink wet flesh between her legs. She moans quietly, grinding on his hand. She unzips his pants, fishing his cock and strokes it. His hot and shallow breath against her chest builds a warm sensation all over her body and she can’t take it anymore. “I need you inside me,” she murmurs.

“Are you sure?” He stops, studying her face, searching her approval.

“Yes. Please, just take me.”

He obliges pulling down his seat as she helps him remove his suit and pants. She lowers herself on him, relishing the feeling of Adrian into her watching his clear blues eyes turn red. She rocks her body, ranking her hands up her own torso as the pleasure slowly increased. He bucks his hips, holding her by the waist, mesmerized at sight of her riding him. Breasts bouncing, teeth nibbling her bottom lip, sun-kissed skin glowing from sweat, flushed cheeks. His car has tinted windows, but he’s quite sure she wouldn’t care about being caught by people jogging at the riverbank. The thrill suddenly makes him thirsty. He inhales sharply and concentrates on her giving her pleasure. _I can’t feed on her. Not right now._

“You’re so good, Adrian. So good,” she pants. He helps her move up and down but doesn’t set the pace. She’s the one taking control and she’s loving it. Her hand slides down her back and reaches for his testicles, rubbing them gently. He closes his eyes, letting out a guttural grunt. She has no idea how bad he wants her blood and the effect of her hand caressing is driving him insane. His thrusts meet her pace and her eyes flutter shut. “I’m so close,” she whimpers.

He sits up and grabs her ass, moving her faster. She wraps her arms around him for support pulling him closer. Her smell is intoxicating, the proximity to her skin and her walls pulsing around his length send him to the edge. Samantha runs her nails on his back and shudders, finding her release at last. Adrian lies down and heaves a deep sigh. She follows, resting her head on his broad chest. “Are you alright?” He says, pushing a strand of hair from her sweaty face.

“Yes,” she answers trying to catch her breath. “It’s just… It was… Wow!”

He chuckles. “I’m elated to know you enjoyed it,” he replies, staring at the ceiling of his car.

She notices his sudden aloofness and tilts her head to look at him. “And did you enjoy it?”

He’s hungrier than before. His blood red eyes could give him away, yet she doesn’t know him that well to recognize the signs. “It was marvelous, Samantha. But we have to avoid doing this in public places under the sunlight.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. We should go, right?”  

“Yes, we should,” he plants a soft kiss on her lips and they collect their clothes to get dressed before they adjust the seat and drive back to Raines Corp building. While she chooses the next to play in the car, he smiles to himself, unaware she is glancing at him from the corner of an eye.

“I couldn’t help but notice, Mr. Raines, that you said ‘we have to a avoid this in public places’. Does it mean you want it to happen again?” She smirks.

He shakes his head thinking about the mess he just himself into. “And that’s what I get for hiring a perceptive assistant. Are you sure you don’t want to be debriefed?” he smiles sardonically.

“Ha ha. Not a chance, Adrian,” she leans in to kiss his cheek. He grins and, despite his hunger, drives calmly during all the way back.


End file.
